Ruben The Hedgehog 24 New Challengers
Ruben The Hedgehog 24 New Challengers, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The second crossover, this time being an "Enervar VS Enervar and Lunari" type of crossover. Synopsis After the battle against Champ, Ruben rests with his friends, not knowing that HIMSELF's gonna test him again. A duel between two heroes. Universe 7 and Universe 8. Who will rise victor? Appearances * Ruben The Hedgehog * Nefertiti The Cat * Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6) * Deena The Dragon * Alaine * Lunari The Echidna * Ice The Hedgehog * Eclipse The Hedgehog * Boltstryke The Hedgehog Plot Prologue - Resting After A Long Fight... After the fight against Champ, Ruben arrives home and goes to rest. Nefertiti was happy that he wasn't killed by the God of Destruction. "Sleep well, Bennie." Chapter I - The Arrival In a certain rocky location, other Ruben arrived trough a portal, followed by female figures. "Here we are!" Deena looks around. "Where is 'here'?" Alaine crawled on top of Ruben's head, looking around. Ruben smiled. "This is Universe 7's Mobius. Very different, hum?" Deena couldn't believe it. She went to her mindscape. "Lunari? Are you awake? Look at this!" Lunari seemed surprised. "Wow...." "It's beautiful!" Alaine cheered. Ruben looked over the cliff they were. A huge hole on the ground could be seen a bit far. "There it is!" Ruben looked excited. Deena was still confused. "Why Universe 7?" Ruben smiles. "We are going to train." "Train? Alright!" Lunari said. Now that she had recovered, she left Deena and quickly phased into Ruben. "I'll stay right here. This is what I do best." She explained. Ruben smiled. "OK, let's go, guys!" Ruben started to run while Alaine grabbed at his quills, Deena flew right behind him. Chapter II - The Preparations In the Galaxy Army HQ, a certain hedgehog was being searched. "BOLTSTRYKE!" Ice screamed from the top of his lungs. Eclipse looked over at him. "Skipped the second division training again?" "Of course! Seriously, when he starts showing up without me running after him, I'll pay him. Jeez!" Outside the Metropolitan Cylinder, Boltstryke was training when he suddenly spotted something far away. "Hum...?" He could see it was Ruben and a female Dragon. "It's Ruben! But wait... A black robotic arm?! This is troubling!" He then turned his communicator. "Guys! The fake Ruben is back!" Ice and Eclipse heard this on the HQ and arrived near Boltstryke. It didn't took long for Ruben to approach them. "Hello again, Galaxians." Boltstryke had thunders in his hands. "What are you doing here?!" Ruben smiled. "I'm looking for a challenge. You three against us four, OK?" Ice was confused. "Four?" Eclipse sensed them. "Yes. Him, the dragon, a little humanoid on his head and a spirit inside of him. I accept your challenge. Ice, Bolt, go get Ruben." Deena was confused. "Ruben? But he's here..." "What the-?" Alaine seemed just as lost. "Huh. Well, here goes..." Lunari said, preparing herself. Eclipse turned to Ruben. "Spirit. Why are you fighting alongside a person like him?" It looked like he was talking to Lunari. "He saved me..." Lunari replied, somewhat meekly, though only Ruben could hear her. Ruben used his robotic arm to project his mindscape's sounds. "He saved me..." '' Eclipse was shocked. "Saved you?!" Ruben was serious. "Girls, I have something to tell you. It's about my past. Without entering in much details, I killed everyone in my own Universe, then I tried to kill in this only to be stopped by this guys. Don't worry, we're not here to kill. I met Io, a spirit, because of her I changed my mind and decided to protect your Universe, but I need to show this guys I changed." Deena was shocked, but she believed in Ruben's change. "Well, if it's to prove something to those guys, count with me." Eclipse smiled. "If you're not here to kills us, why?" "Let's do a fight. Us four against four of you." Eclipse smiled. "If you say so, but about that turning-to-hero thing, only Ruben himself will or not approve that." Soon Boltstryke and Ice returned with Ruben, this one had a silver robotic arm, instead of a black one. "Hello, Ruben." Said the newcomer. "Hello." Eclipse explained the hero what Ruben wanted. "OK. Let's do a little tournament then. Then I'll judge your actions as a hero or still as a villain." "OK. Who goes first?" Eclipse steps forward. "I wanna fight the spirit girl. How about it?" ''"What? M-me?" Lunari seemed flustered. Alaine looked at the silver-armed Ruben, mesmerized. "How...." Eclipse nodded to Lunari's question and the silver-armed Ruben noticed Alaine. "Oh, a goddess cut it!" He smiles. "Wow!" Alaine seemed fascinated. "A-alright..." Lunari slowly left Ruben, showing her face to the rest of them. Chapter III - Psychic VS Ghost Eclipse made a signal so Lunari could try to strike first. Black-armed Ruben told Lunari: "Now remember. If you wanna quit, just quit. Focus on your opponents movements." Lunari focused for a second, holding her hand out and making a ball of her own spiritual energy. She fired it at Eclipse. "Congrats..." Eclipse said just before using his psychic powers to send the ball back to Lunari. Lunari let the burst hit her, since it was her own energy she could simply absorb it. She could already tell this fight was going to get nowhere fast. She quickly darted past Eclipse, and tried to fire again at Eclipse's back from close range. Eclipse turned around fast, dodged the fire and with his psychic powers threw Lunari at the ground. Lunari yelped, though she phased through the ground slightly. It seemed to be the psychic energy that actually did any damage to her. Eclipse then gains purple claws. "Psychic Claws!" Eclipse tried to hit Lunari. "Eep!" Lunari tried to back up, but didn't move in time. She ended up getting hit, and little purple scratches went all the way down her. "This isn't a physical attack..." Lunari soon would feel an internal pain. Lunari felt it, and started to curl up, her eyes practically glued shut. "Owww...!" She moaned. Eclipse looked at her. "If you want the pain to stop, tap two times the ground and forfeit the match." Lunari tried to put up with it for a moment, but couldn't. She did as she was told; she forfeit. Eclipse canceled the power. Black-armed Ruben smiled at Lunari. "Good job, girl. You did your best." Lunari then stumbled towards Ruben, not realizing in her weak state that she was headed towards the wrong Ruben. She joined with the silver-armed Ruben just as she was about to fall. Chapter IV - Ice Cold Dragon and Mini Thunder Ice walked forward. "My turn. Let's go, Dragon." Deena stepped up. "I'm ready!" Ice started to froze her arms and punch her in the guts, followed with an elbow attack that threw her at the ground. Deena was NOT ready for that type of skills. She stood up and remembering Ruben's training, she did a ball of energy and threw it at Ice that dodged and kicked her far away. She tried to walk forward, but fell to the ground unconscious. Boltstryke stepped forward. "C'mon, mini girl. We are next. Or do you prefer quitting now?" Alaine smirked, her little fangs showing. "No chance." Out of nowhere, she darted towards Bolt, trying to aim a similar burst of energy from Ruben's training at the side of Bolt's face. A quick one dashes to Bolt's cheek. "Wow..." That energy burst made a cut on Bolt's left cheek. Universe 6's Ruben was impressed. "That wasn't a ball! It was a blade! That's very rare! Congratulations, Alaine!" Of course after that, Boltstryke grabbed her, closed his hand, shook it all around and threw Alaine to the ground. Alaine was surprisingly not too badly hurt, but when she tried to get up, she was so dizzy that she passed out. Both Rubens laughed awkwardly. The silver-armed Ruben felt something inside of him. "What's this?" Silver-armed Ruben could feel that Lunari was there, and could probably tell that she was dormant; She was sleeping and recovering her energy. Chapter V - The Hedgehogs The silver-armed Ruben smiled. "It's our turn!" He started running so fast that the other Ruben didn't have time to block the punch in the guts. That's when Lunari realized that she had joined with the wrong Ruben, though she was too weak to do anything about it. She went back to sleep, in the back of his mind. Ruben stood up while the one from this Universe was charging something. "A-An attack?!" The silver-armed Ruben disappears and appears behind the black-armed, giving him the so famous... "MEGATON PUNCH!" The black-armed Ruben wasn't ready for that. He flew against some rocks and forfeited. "You're way more stronger that last time... What happened?" The other one laughs. "The God of Destruction attacked us and defeated me!" Deena looks at him. "That's no laughing matter..." After some moments to rest, the silver-armed Ruben gave them food and beverages to refresh themselves. "OK. I can see you no longer fight for the side of evil, BUT you still have a long road ahead. Your team needs a lot of training, but I'll be waiting for you to another fight." The black-armed smiles. "Of course! And then, I'll defeat you!" Epilogue (Part 1/2) - Back to Universe 8... Ruben returns with his team: Deena, Lunari and Alaine. "I know we lost, but believe me. Losing also gives you a lot of experience. Now, let's catch some villains back on your Universe, OK?" He smiles. Deena sighs. "Let's go, big guy!" "Woohoo! Let's go!" Alaine cheered, climbing up on top of Deena's head this time. Silly little Alaine. "Alright then." Lunari answered, calmly, was with the correct Ruben now. Deena laughed and Ruben opened the portal in which they entered. Epilogue (Part 2/2) - Tournament? In the a certain realm, called the Outher Realm, where gods from different Universes can talk, Champ was talking to his brother, Chox. "You what?!" Screamed Chox. "Yes. He is powerfull enough to rip all of your fighters apart." Chox was angry. "As God of Destruction from Universe 1, I challenge you! 5v5! Only fighters from our Universe!" Champ laughs. "OK, let's go, little brother!" THE ENDCategory:Movie